Super Crazy
| birth_place = Tulancingo, Hidalgo, Mexico | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Tupelo, Mississippi | billed = | trainer = Rey Cuervero & Rey Pantero | debut = February 4, 1988 | retired = }} Francisco Islas Rueda (December 3, 1973) is a Mexican professional wrestler, or Luchador, best known by his ring name Super Crazy. In Mexico, Islas has worked for Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) and made appearances for various independent promotions but is not currently associated with one specific Mexican promotion. As Super Crazy, Islas gained American exposure by working for Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) between 1998 and 2000 and for World Wrestling Entertainment between 2005 and 2008. He has also toured Japan on several occasions working for New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW), Pro Wrestling ZERO1 (Zero-1), All Japan Pro Wrestling (AJPW) and Pro Wrestling NOAH. Wrestling facts *'Finishing moves' :*''Crazy Bomb'' (Straight jacket lift dropped into a release powerbomb) :*''Trifecta'' (Three moonsaults in a row, one from each of the three turnbuckles in acsending order) *'Signature moves' :*Brainbuster :*Corkscrew plancha :*Elevated mounted punches with the crowd counting to "10" in Spanish :*Corkscrew moonsault :*Double jump moonsault :*Moonsault slam :*Springboard Moonsault :*Standing moonsault :*Rope run tornado DDT :*Spinning wheel kick :*Standing or a running dropkick, sometimes from the top rope :*Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker :*''Mexican Facebuster'' (Sitout Inverted Suplex Slam) *'Nicknames' :*"The Extreme Luchador" :*" The Insane Luchador" *'Tag teams and stables' :*Mexicools :*Los Vipers :*Lucha Invasion :*Vipers Revolution *'Wrestlers trained' :*Crazzy Boy :*Drake Morgan :*Judas Mesias :*Kike Cruz *'Theme music' :*"Beneath My Skin" by Linkin Park (Mexico) :*"Blue Roads" by Johnny Vicious (ECW) :*"El Guerrero Nømad" by The Slashtones (ECW, WWE) :*"Roadhouse Blues" by The Doors (ECW) Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **AJPW Junior Tag League 2010 – with Tetsuya Bushi *'California Lucha Libre' **CALL Championship (1 time) *'Catch Wrestling Association' **CWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Caution Wrestling Federation' **CWF Continental Championship (1 time) *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' **ECW World Television Championship (1 time) **ECW World Television Championship Tournament (2000) *'Global Les Catch' **GLC Extreme Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling Association (Puerto Rico)' **IWA Hardcore Championship (10 times) **IWA Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **IWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **UWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship (3 times) *'International Wrestling Revolution Group' **Guerra de Empresas 2011 - with X-Fly *'International Wrestling League' **IWL International Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Scorpio Jr. **IWL International Championship (1 time) *'Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling' **NWA Canadian Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'198' of the 500 best singles wrestlers during the PWI Years in 2003 **PWI ranked him #'37' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1999 *'Pro Wrestling NOAH' **GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Ricky Marvin **NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League Technique Award (2014) – with Matt Striker *'Pro Wrestling ZERO1' **ZERO-ONE/UPW/WORLD-1 International Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Ring of Honor' **IWA Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Super X Grand Prix Championship Wrestling' **NWE Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'Universal Wrestling Association' **UWA World Welterweight Championship (2 times) *'Universal Wrestling Entertainment' **UWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Ricky Marvin *'Xplosión Nacional de Lucha' **XNL World Championship (1 time) *'Xtreme Latin American Wrestling' **X–LAW Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Xtreme Mexican Wrestling' **XMW World Championship (1 time) *'World of Unpredictable Wrestling' **WUW World Championship (1 time) See also *Super Crazy's event history External links * Super Crazy profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:1973 births Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Catch Wrestling Association alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:HUSTLE alumni Category:Impact Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Impact Zone Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Showcase alumni Category:NWA Southwest alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Pro Wrestling WORLD-1 alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Riki Pro alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Turnbuckle Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Xtreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:1988 debuts Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:ECW World Television Champions Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:Daga Dynamite Dojo alumni Category:Diamond Ring alumni Category:Dragon Gate USA alumni Category:Extreme Air Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Rising alumni Category:Fighting Investigation Team Battlarts alumni Category:Fuerza Imperial alumni Category:Global Les Catch alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:International Wrestling League alumni Category:Leader Wrestling Association alumni Category:LEGEND Promociones alumni Category:Los Perros Del Mal alumni Category:Lucha Libre USA alumni Category:Nueva Generacion Xtrema alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Promo Azteca alumni Category:Promociones HUMO alumni Category:Scottish Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:SMASH alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Super X Grand Prix Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Todo X El Todo alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Valerie Office alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling League alumni Category:Wrestling New Classic alumni Category:X-Project alumni Category:Xplosion Nacional de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Xtrem Mexican Wrestling alumni Category:Xtreme Latin American Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling KAGEKI alumni Category:World of Unpredictable Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Chile Lucha Libre alumni Category:Celtic Underground Wrestling alumni Category:GALLI Lucha Libre alumni Category:MaxProad alumni Category:Promociones Cara Lucha alumni Category:Sargento X Promotions alumni Category:The Crash alumni Category:Tokyo Gurentai alumni Category:World of Unpredictable Wrestling Mexico alumni Category:Wrestling Alliance Revolution alumni Category:Caution Wrestling Federation alumni Category:HOODSLAM alumni Category:OMEGA Lucha Libre alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerilla alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:Desastre Total Ultraviolento alumni Category:Lucha Libre Boom alumni Category:Aro Lucha alumni Category:DEFY Wrestling alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:House Of Hardcore alumni Category:Lucha Libre Elite alumni Category:Limitless Wrestling alumni Category:TRUE Wrestling alumni